Capítulo 27: La unión hace la fuerza
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de perseguir a los objetivos enemigos, una venganza se llevará a cabo. ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas protegerse de este ataque? Violencia.


\- Capítulo 27: La unión hace la fuerza Después de las persecuciones contra los hackers rivales que habían robado importantes documentos de "Bai-Lan" y su posterior recuperación, se dieron una serie de encuentros misteriosos, donde el regreso a la base estuvo impregnada de unos misteriosos ataques rivales.

\- _"__Excelente trabajo, muchachos, diríjanse con rumbo a la casa"_ Les informó Meg.

\- _"__Aquí CJ, recibido, vamos para allá"_ Respondió CJ, mientras que iban reuniéndose con los demás.

Mientras que dejaban a Tachibana en la escuela, Victor se dirigió a arreglar su moto, la cual había sufrido varios golpes por los disparos que les habían dado los pandilleros para proteger al tercer blanco.

\- Iré a un taller cercano que vi en los mapas, los alcanzo luego. Les dijo Vance, mientras que partía hacia el Sudoeste de la Ciudad para buscar los talleres de reparación y pintura.

\- Te esperaremos en la casa. Le dijo Toni.

\- Sí me disculpan, iré a dar una vuelta con esta belleza, ¿quién viene? Ofreció Claude y se unió Huang Lee con Tommy Vercetti.

\- Perfecto, chicos, ya está todo listo, recuerden: Eviten los problemas y a la R.A.P.T. Les dijo Sei, mientras que partían con rumbo a su hogar.

En el camino, en el Banshee azul y blanco.

\- Oigan, estoy teniendo una duda. Dijo Huang Lee.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Claude, mientras que se detenían en un semáforo.

\- ¿Esas chicas no tendrán familia? Es raro, en especial Amy, debe tener como unos 12 años y ya es una experta en computadoras, gracias evitamos en convertirnos en víctimas de la R.A.P.T. Mencionó Huang al respecto.

\- Sí, es cierto, jamás les preguntamos, Jo es muy misteriosa también, jamás la vi sonreír, a veces lo haces, es muy seria, se ve que tuvo una infancia complicada, no me sorprendería. Pobre chica. Dijo Tommy, mientras que avanzaban por varias calles hasta llegar a un restaurante que era de la familia de Sei.

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Preguntó Claude, mientras que detenía el coche y sacaba las llaves, los dos acompañantes levantaron la mano, indicando que tenían hambre.

\- Un buen desayuno nos vendría bien. Mencionó Huang Lee, quien con Claude y Tommy no habían comido por las prisas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Alegó Vercetti y se bajaron del coche y en entraron en el restaurante.

Allí habían muchas personas de las Clases Altas de Tokyo, al entrar, muchos los miraron de forma despectiva, más que nada por la forma en la que vestían Claude, Tommy y Huang Lee.

\- Buenos días, una mesa para tres. Pidió Huang al recepcionista.

\- Por aquí, Caballeros. Les dijo el hombre y los condujo al extremo oriental del lugar, donde se sentaron.

Pronto les extendieron la carta y pidieron para comer.

\- ¿Por qué será que nos miran mal? Preguntó Tommy.

\- Mejor no digan nada, esta gente tienen mala pinta. Alegó Claude, mientras que tenía guardado en los bolsillos de su campera negra una Pistola 48 MM, Tommy tenía su Revólver Colt Pyton y Huang Lee tenía su arsenal de navajas.

\- Y que lo digas, me parece que algunos deben ser de esos "Radicales", no me cabe duda, esto es más complicado que ir por Chinatown. Dijo Claude, bastante preocupado, Tommy movió varias balas hacia el tambor de su arma y la recargó en silencio, mientras que Huang tenía listo sus navajas.

Pronto llegó lo que habían pedido y entonces se pusieron a comer con modales y en silencio, un hombre gordo y calvo se fue acercando hacia ellos, pero solo era para usar el baño de caballeros, no les quitó la mirada de encima.

\- Ya está, me hartaron. Dijo Claude y se puso de pie.

\- ¡Claude, no! Le dijo Tommy en voz baja pero era tarde.

\- ¡¿Acaso uno no puede ni venir a comer tranquilo con sus amigos aquí, maldita sea?! ¡Se creen tipos rudos y no tienen el valor de decírnoslos en la cara, idiotas! ¡De seguro son de esos malditos "Radicales", terroristas inútiles, saben a cuantos he matado en Liberty City, gente como ustedes, he matado hasta con bombas y arrojando idiotas desde los edificios más altos de la ciudad! ¡Adelante, vengan y dennos su mejor golpe! Les desafió Claude.

\- ¡Claude! Gritó Huang Lee y vieron que el mismo hombre calvo salía del baño de Caballeros, portando una Uzi en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Así ustedes son los que pusieron la bomba en el edificio de operaciones nuestro?! ¡Muchachos, ya los tenemos, maten a estos perros de "Bai-Lan"! Gritó el hombre calvo y en ese momento, para salvar la vida de su amigo, Huang arrojó una de sus navajas que impactó contra la garganta del hombre, cayendo muerto y arrebatándole el arma, empezó el combate, los de "Bai-Lan" se peleaban contra los "Radicales" allí presentes, mientras que los "Radicales" trataban de matar a los atacantes que habían puesto la bomba en el edificio la vez pasada.

\- ¡No tienen los huevos para hacerlo, son más cobardes que el Cartel de Colombia! Les gritó Claude y arrojó una granada potente que dio en uno estacionados, el cual explotó y en cadena explotaron otros cuatro más.

Tommy abatió con la Colt Pyton a tres atacantes que venían en sus vehículos, mientras que Huang despejaba el camino.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! Ordenó Claude y se subieron al coche.

A su vez, pero más lejos, en la escuela de Tachibana, el chico salía de cursar, cuando fue interceptado por matones de las bandas del Oeste de Tokyo.

\- ¡Oigan, suéltenme! Les gritó Tachibana, mientras que se defendía, pero fue introducido en el coche, hasta que apareció Victor Vance armado con una escopeta SPAS 12, con la cual les apuntaba a ellos.

\- ¡Liberen al chico o haré pure con sus cráneos! Les ordenó el puertorriqueño, mientras que lo soltaban.

\- ¡Victor-san! Dijo Tachibana, mientras que se subía a la moto y partían de allí.

Mientras tanto, Claude con Tommy y Huang Lee estaban escapándose de la Policía, quienes habían sido alertados por lo ocurrido.

\- _"__Central, tenemos a esos terroristas cerca del Puente con Osaka-Adachi, despejen la zona"_ Pidió uno de los policías, mientras que la persecución seguía. 

¡Espero que les gusten los clavos "Miguelitos"! Les dijo Johnny, mientras que arrojaba varios clavos que pincharon las gomas de los vehículos de la Policía, así logrando escaparse de ellos, llegaron todos juntos a la base de las Burst Angel, donde adentro, las chicas les tenían una sorpresa.


End file.
